hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 6 (2011)
An × Unexpected × Task (イガイ×ナ×カダイ, Igai × na × Kadai) is the 6th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on November 6th, 2011. Overview Gourmet Hunters Menchi and Buhara task the applicants to cook a pork dish for the second phase, to the annoyance of applicants. Synopsis Gon and Kurapika reaches the gate to next exam site and looks for Leorio. Gon feels chills then sees Hisoka pointing to Leorio sitting under a tree. Leorio is dazed and he cannot remember the encounter with Hisoka and how got hit in the face. Gon and Kurapika opt not to tell him what really happened. Killua finds them, saying that he cannot believe they manage to come. Gon says they just followed Leorio's unique cologne, which Killua finds strange. Satotz bids goodbye and the gate opens to reveal a mansion with a sprawling garden that is set up for cooking. Menchi and Buhara then introduce themselves as Gourmet Hunters and examiners. Menchi states that Second Phase involves cooking, and the applicants laugh and deride both their profession and task given. Satotz, who is watching from a tree, is worried about the applicants' passing rate. Todo, a wrestler, asks what will they cook, and Buhara tasks them to cook pork from the Visca Forest around the mansion. Menchi states that they will judge the dishes by its taste and presentation, and that the exam is finished if they are already full. Upon signal, the applicants dash to the forest, and later discover that there are to hunt for the Great Stamp, the wildest, carnivorous boars in the world. They seem oblivious to most attacks, are deadly and hard to take down. Gon is trying to catch one whose horns got stuck onto a tree trunk, when apples from the tree fall on the boar's head, and knock it unconscious. Discovering its "Achilles' heel", many of the applicants are able to bring back boars, to the surprise of the examiners. Most of then just roast the pig, to the annoyance of Menchi. Kurapika present his pork dish in a different way, but Menchi does not like the taste. When Buhara and Menchi are full, she promptly fails all of them. The applicants are caught surprised with the decision, and Todo destroys his workstation out of anger. Menchi explains that they have not exerted effort in creating a pork dish that both examiners find delicious. Hanzo comments that all pork dishes are the same, and he receives nagging from an angry and insulted Menchi. Buhara tells himself that Menchi's bad habit is showing again. Menchi concludes that they are not worthy because they are not willing to take risks and try new things. Todo berates her but she just dismisses him, prompting him to attack out of frustration. Buhara retaliates by knocking him off with just a large sweep of his hand. Menchi tells Buhara not to interfere, but Buhara merely says that had he not interfered, Menchi would have killed Todo. Menchi stands and juggles her numerous knives while telling them that Gourmet Hunters venture into danger to seek for ingredients, and that every Hunter knows some form of martial arts. According to her, the applicants' lack of focus and unwillingness to experiment are enough to disqualify them. Satotz contacts the Committee about the situation. An airship hovers above the site, then an elderly man jumps from it and landed on two feet, creating a crater. Menchi acknowledges him as Chairman Netero. The Chairman then asks Menchi if she really fails them because of their unwillingness to try new things. Menchi admits losing her cool after her profession is insulted and making the exam harder. She informs him that she will resign as examiner and asks the Chairman to re-do the Second Phase. The Chairman proposes that Menchi think of another task, and she has to show them how to do it. Menchi requests the Chairman to bring them all to Mt. Split-in-Half, where Spider Eagles' eggs are located. The re-test involves getting the so-called "dream eggs" dangling on webs at the ravine. Menchi even demonstrates how to procure the eggs by jumping onto the ravine and dangling on the webs, getting the eggs without falling, and timing the jump so she would be carried up by an updraft. The applicants who are not fazed by the task, jump to get the eggs. Some of the applicants fall to their deaths, failing to realize that they should have waited for the updraft. The other applicants rely on Gon's senses, who signals when to release their grips from the webs. Then they cooked the eggs and found them delicious. Gon shares the egg to Todo, who found it delicious. Menchi tells him that they risk their lives for the joy of discovering delicious food like the dream eggs. Todo is humbled and asserts that he will try again next year. The applicants learn that being a Hunter requires a great amount of determination, regardless of type. Only 42 applicants remain. Characters In Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences *The whole sushi exam was removed from the anime and Menchi's test consisted of simply evaluating how they cooked the Great Stamp boars along with Buhara. *The updraft scene was not in the manga. *The scene with apples falling on the Great Stamp's head was only in the anime. Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Episode lists Category:Hunter Exam arc